1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveler changing method for automatically changing a traveler attached to the ring of a ring spinning frame, and a traveller changing apparatus for carrying out the same.
2. Related Art Statement
A ring spinning frame using travelers will be described with reference to FIG. 16. Bobbins 2 are put respectively on spindles 1 supported in bearings, not shown. The spindles 1 are rotated at a high rotating speed in the range of 10,000 to 20,000 rpm by belts 3. Each belt 3 is wound around the four spindles 1, i.e., two spindles 1 on one side of the ring spinning frame and two spindles 1 on the other side of the same, and is driven by a driving pulley, not shown, to rotate the spindles 1. If the spindle 1 is stopped forcibly during operation, the belt 3 slips relative to the spindle 1. A ring rail 4 moves vertically along the axes of the bobbins 2. The bobbins 2 are set upright so as to extend respectively through rings 5 fixed to the ring rail 4. Each ring 5 has a flange 6 at its upper end and a traveler 7 is put on the flange 6. A yarn Y travels via a snail wire 8, a balloon control ring 9 and the traveler 7 and is taken up on the bobbin 2. When the bobbin 2 is rotated, the yarn drags the traveler 7 so that the traveler 7 travels along the flange 6 of the ring 5 to twist the yarn. The difference between the rotating speed of the bobbin 2 and the revolving speed of the traveler 7 corresponds to the length of the yarn delivered. The length of the yarn is taken up on the bobbin 2. The ring 5 and the traveler 7 serve as frictional means for making the revolving speed of the traveler 7 different from the rotating speed of the bobbin 2 and form a traveling direction changing mechanism for converting a twisting action into a winding action.
The traveler 7 is a small, C-shaped metal clip that is put on the flange 6 of the ring 5. Since the traveler 7 revolves along the flange 6 of the ring 5 at a high revolving speed in the range of about 10,000 to about 20,000 rpm, the traveler 7 needs to be changed for a new one every week or every two weeks.
It is usual practice to change the traveler by hand, in which an old traveler is removed from the ring with a suitable tool, and then a new traveler is put on the ring. In some cases, a traveler attaching device for attaching a new traveler to the ring., disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. Sho 61-44975 is used for attaching a new traveler to the ring.
The conventional traveler changing method requires the manipulation of the tool by hand, and hence even a skilled operator needs considerably time for changing all the travelers of a ring spinning frame. Accordingly, much time and labor must be spared to changing the travelers.